To Change a Mare's Destiny
by SleepyThePanda
Summary: What are you willing to do to change someone's fate? For Cyrus, he plans to do everything in his power to change one mare's life, a life that was sadly meant for her, and only her...
1. Her Cutie Mark

The ground beneath his feet makes soft sounds as he tread upon them. A human inhales deeply at the morning air as he strolls around the town of Ponyville. The sun's amber rays shine down upon him and the low buzz of morning conversations ring his ears.

Cyrus.

Cyrus was his name.

The name his mother gave him, and the name that his grandfather had.

21, six foot, a headstrong attitude and brunette hair-or rather mane as the others would say it. He wore a simple sapphire jacket which was graciously crafted by the element of the generosity. His hair was unkempt:pony barbers were hard to come by, and the only barber he knew was Groomsby, who felt 'inexperienced' to handle different species like him. As such, Cyrus's mane grew longer and longer. They naturally formed spikes when not groomed, and it's length had gone past his ears, which was something that irritated him to no end

And here he walks in the land of Equestria, the place he has called his 'home' for the last two years. His morning strolls around the outskirts of ponyville were more of a short isolation from the 'new' world around him. Sometimes, he just felt as though he should just be alone for a while, alone from all of the ponies who looked at him curiously.

Sure, he had friends he could talk to and have fun times with, but on some days he would miss talking to his old, human friends. The ones he grew up with; the ones who he argued with; the ones who he even flirted with when he was younger. In truth, all he wanted was just another human to be around with.

But he knew that it wouldn't happen.

It would never happen.

So he's just stuck here, trying to live life normally like he would back in Earth. And he managed, he did. He had friends (seven if he was counting), a job and a home he bought with the bits he earned. Cyrus had everything going for him, all he had to do now was to enjoy it.

And, with an image around the corner of his eye luring his attention, there was going to be one more thing that will enter his life.

Cyrus moved his head back to face the strange building. He was halfway through his daily stroll when he had noticed it.

It was rather small. Parts of the yellow thatched roof were missing and the parts which fell off littered the ground around the house. Flecks of paint had been stripped off of the house, leaving a rather unpleasant sight. The windows were boarded up with wooden planks, in which most of them were rotting from the looks of it. The door seemed slightly ajar, it had cracks all round its rose body. Vines had started to grow on the house, indicating that it had been like this for quite a while, possibly even for a long time.

Due to the curious child inside his adult body, Cyrus branched off his intended path and headed towards the intriguing home. He could see a grey earth stallion shakily trot his way away from the building, a satisfied look on his face and a lazy grin plastered across it. Cyrus neared the thatched home, himself being right next to the door that held the possible inhabitant within.

A gentle knock soon followed.

No answer.

Another knock came.

Still no answer.

Cyrus assumed that nopony had lived there, but he couldn't just leave such a mystery behind like this. Taking a swig of fresh air before he dived into whatever odors might permeate from inside the home, Cyrus gently pushed the cracked rose door and delved inside.

The interior of the house wasn't better than the outside, despite how terrible it looked.

Dust had accumulated around the room, the only places that were not covered with them were the hoofprints all around the place. Spots around the wooden floor had eroded, leaving splintered holes that can harm somepony. The living room had barely any furniture, only having an overused sofa with it's stuffing spilling out and some drawers on one corner of the room Cyrus had entered. They were all broken, of course.

Cyrus, delved deeper into the home, entering the kitchen. It was an absolute mess, dirt and grime coated the unwashed dishes, it was a haven for bacteria. The sink was filled with emerald water, having a layer of algae on it due to the conveniently exposed roof. The contents of the water either had plates or any unlucky creature that had drowned in it.

A strong, undesirable odor permeated from the door at the far end of the corridor that Cyrus placed himself in. His only options were to follow the odor or go upstairs.

He chose the latter, for obvious reasons.

Cyrus's eyes darted onto the stairs, he could make out hoofprints here too. Whoever was inside this home was clearly living here or was recently here. His thoughts wandered back to the stallion he saw earlier, making assumptions that he was the one who was here. He reached the top of the stairs, only to be met with a small landing that only contained one door which was slightly ajar. Specks of light peeked from it's cracks as the human gently pushed it open.

His eyes were met with the sight of a lilac coat splayed on the sides of a king-sized bed. A small mahogany counter was placed next to the bed, a bag of what seemed like bits was placed on top of it (which was substantially large too).

Her teal mane was frazzled and held to one side, a rounded horn could be barely seen from Cyrus's position. The 'mare's flank was facing him, tail flicked to one side to reveal the recent activity that she went through. Her soft coat was covered in grime and shone with sweat as the light from the window pierced through it. Soft pants could be heard from her as her ears flicked straight.

"Another one?" She spoke. She spoke with a regal accent, yet it felt as though she spoke with a defeated voice.

Cyrus stared at the unicorn who was provocatively swaying her hips at him. His eyes widened with shock and his mouth fell slightly agape. He tried to speak but his words found no voice as he tried to comprehend the situation that suddenly unfolded in front of him.

"20 bits for a hoof or a blow job, 50 for pussy rutting and 100 for anal." She gave her priced services to the incredulous male. "I charge an extra 50 bits for each time you cum inside." She added.

His body physically cringed at her words. Never has he seen a pony so...lewd. He thought that all ponies were all nice, but maybe it's just the fact that ponyville keeps it's secrets well must have been the case, for he only realised that he was friends with the 'elements of harmony' a year ago due to a rather talktative pink pony (whom he'd come to make friends with...friends with the element of laughter of course). To see a pony like this...it changed his perspective of the creatures he saw around him every day.

Who knows if the stallions he has talked to have been with this mare? Who knows if they have darker intentions in their mind whilst their outside personality handles those who are oblivious to their their thoughts.

...

Then it dawned on him.

If he can see a mare like this in a home so abandoned...who knows how many there are who don't exactly do this as a 'job'.

"Uh-uuuh. I don't want any of your services." Cyrus's eyes reverted to their normal size and his face softened with pity.

Pity, for the mare who sold her honor to lusty stallions.

The mare's head, which was planted sideways on the bedsheets, lifted sharply. She pushed herself off the bed with her forehooves, her hind legs shaking as she did so. She faced her wary customer, who happened to be a creature that she had never seen before. Cyrus observed her soft, pale face. Cheekbones were shown as her malnourished muzzle looked at his. Dried streaks of semen formed short lines down the sides of her mouth. Her emerald irises met his his ruby ones, gazing into his soul.

"Why...are you here?" He asked gently.

"Business." She replied blandly.

"Did someone make you-"

"No."

She quickly shut him down with a firm response as the human ceased speaking. She gave him a stern face as he fidgeted awkwardly.

"Either you're going to indulge in my services or you leave." She proposed.

Cyrus quickly tried to think of every idea to help this downtrodden mare. An idea came to his mind. If he can ask her to 'service' him at home, then he can use that excuse to get herself to be taken care of, maybe even cleaned at the very least.

"I-I'm here for your services. But I can't do it here." He stuttered.

"I operate my business here and only here, I'm not going in broad dayli-"

"I'll hide you with my jacket if you want, maybe carry you if you are willing to." He rebutted immediately. The whorse's verdant eyes tore away from his for a moment as she stared at the decrepit floor, pondering all the while. A veil of silence fell between the two as Cyrus waited for a response.

"It'll take you 200 bits to move my location, and that's before I give you my services." She finally spoke to him once more.

_'200 bits...that's alot of money, half of my savings to be precise.'_ Cyrus thought.

Nodding, Cyrus carefully removed his jacket and held it above the mare, hesitant to touch her body without her permission. With a nod coming from her, he carefully wrapped his only jacket to the dirty mare. He felt it slide along her body with ease, making slight sticky noises all the while. The entirety of his jacket covered most of her body and all of her flanks, her cutie mark yet to be seen by him.

He popped her forelegs into the sleeves as he gave her the disguise. The hoodie was precariously placed over her head, only partially revealing her bottom-most muzzle. After that, Cyrus grabbed the sack of bits and handed it to the mare's hooves to hold onto as he faced his back to her, his legs bending down to her height.

"Alright. Hop on." He assumed the piggyback position as he awaited for the mare to jump onto his back and hold him by the neck. His efforts fell down in vain as he watched her trot pass him, holding the sack of bits with her lavender magic.

_'Right...she's a unicorn..'_ He thought.

The excursion back to his home was rather quiet and awkward. Many ponies were curiously gazing at the human and the strange, hooded mare. Cyrus was thankful that none of his friends even saw him with his new 'friend', for it would spark a conversation that he would not like to participate in.

The mare made little attempts to speak to Cyrus as she silently followed him on his side. Any questions that Cyrus would make either gave a 'yes' or a 'no' or even just plain silence if she didn't want to answer the question. Occasionally he would catch a whiff of her, which often caused his nose to wrinkle in pain and disgust.

Her scent was atrocious, yet oddly alluring. He had never smelled the scent of a stallion or a mare's musk, and he was now damn sure to never ever try to catch himself sniffing it ever again. Scents of semen radiated from the mare, thoughts on how long she had been doing this bounced inside his head. She might have been doing this for years and never cleaned, either that, or she may have just had many clients in just a short period.

The duo soon approached Cyrus's humble abode. It was a moderately sized home, it's size was albeit larger than the others around it due to the rather tall size of the human. A flash of white peeked from the window and left just as it entered it. The door to Cyrus's home blew open as a large blur of brown tackled him to the green earth.

**"Where have you been? Are you trying to run away from me again, dweeb?"** The eagle-headed roommate of Cyrus barked at his face, spewing spit at him as she vented her frustration unto his face.

"If I ran away from you, I wouldn't come back, Gilda. It wouldn't make sense for me to return would it?" Cyrus sighed.

Gilda became the roommate who lived with the unlucky human ever since she revealed that she was kicked out from her parent's home in Griffonia. She was a wild child at best, preferring to make brash decisions without thinking of the consequences, which was something that Cyrus had to live with. Her arrogant demeanor had left quite an impression on some of the residents of ponyville, but she chose not to take notice, despite having others reprimand her for the people she insulted/hurt.

"I guess so." Gilda sighed as she eased her claws off the chest of the pinned human. Her sights veered over to the individual who wore her roommate's sapphire jacket. Gilda's narrowing eyes met the mare's expressionless muzzle as she began to question the individual.

"Aaaand who are you?" She asked.

The mare completely ignored Gilda's request for her name, opting to trot pass her and into Cyrus's home without a single word uttered from her lips. The agitated Griffon now glared at the human who became trapped in her claws once more.

"U-uh, stay in the living room while I deal with my friend here." Cyrus rubbed his head as he spoke to the unresponsive pony.

**"IS SHE YOUR MAREFRIEND?!"** Gilda hissed from her beak as she tried to contain the rage that could easily make mincemeat of the hairless ape in front of her. She waited for his answer, expecting some form of denial as he opened his lips.

"Why would you care if she was? And besides, I'm helping her out...because she's...uhh...well...she's homeless right now." Cyrus improvised on the spot as he hoped that his answer was enough to quell Gilda's rage. He stared at her, a slight blush could be seen from her white fur.

"Why take her in, of all ponies?" She muttered.

"Why not? I took you in, and you don't even pay rent you sleazy bird." Cyrus retorted.

Gilda huffed as she relinquished her grip on Cyrus once more, slowly returning to the house as she mumbled inaudible insults at the new roommate that she will have to deal with. Cyrus was left on his rump on the streets of ponyville, casually ignoring the ponies that had eavesdropped on the scene.

He picked himself up, dusting the pebbles and dirt that clung to his ragged trousers. Cyrus sighed as he looked at the two clawed imprints that Gilda had gifted him.

_'I guess I can still wear this. I'll just say it's part of the shirt when anyone asks I guess.'_ He thought.

His thoughts wondered to the mare who was waiting for him inside his home. What is he going to tell her when she realises that he didn't really want to indulge in her 'services'? He can't just outright tell her that she's going to live with him, that just sounds borderline creepy.

Come to think of it, his entire plan seemed creepy.

He had intentions of taking a pony whore into his home, to do other things besides carrying out her 'services'.

But he was all doing it out of good will right? He was only going to clean her up and possibly help her out of pity. But what if she didn't need his help? What if she's fine the way she was? Surely no mare should be happy doing this job...right?

There was only one way to find out.

"Are we going to carry this out here? Wouldn't your griffon friend mind? Or is she here for business as well?" The mare spoke.

"N-nono...not yet." Cyrus shook his hands at her, smiling nonchalantly as he averted his gaze from the lavender mare. "Maybe we should get you cleaned up first...I'd rather not carry this out knowing that others have done it before." He added.

"I see that you have some shred of decency on you instead of taking me immediately." She pulled out the hoodie that hid her upper muzzle, revealing those emerald eyes of hers. Her sights shifted towards the griffon who terribly eavesdropped on the scene, the tip of her beak showing from the doorway.

"Let's get you cleaned up, shall we?" Cyrus stood from the sofa he sat on and approached the mare who sat on her haunches on the rug in front of him. He kneeled beside her, holding his arms in close proximity to the jacket that 'wore' her. She nodded, giving him permission to hold her once more. Slick, slimy sounds resonated from the insides of the sapphire jacket as he pulled on it, lifting the mare into his arms.

_'Well...I'll never use my jacket again...__**EVER**__.'_

He headed towards the doorway, cradling the whorse in his arms. He passed by the fuming griffon, her cheeks blazing with ruby under the white fur upon it.

Cyrus entered the bathroom. It was small, not too classy and not too terrible. It just had a simple bath tub with a shower head, along with a sink beside it which came with mirror that only a human could ever use.

Cyrus's breaths became shallow as he placed the mare on the tub. She looked at him expectantly.

"I guess that you are the one who's going to clean me?" She spoke.

"Mhm." Cyrus stared at the alabaster tub, averting her piercing gaze all the while. He slowly removed the jacket that she wore, cringing at the slick sounds it made as it rubbed alongside her slimy coat. He threw the jacket on the sink with little effort.

He returned to face the mare, only to recognize the mystery that has evaded him for quite a while.

He saw her flank.

More importantly...

Her cutie mark.

It showed the sapphire male symbol, along with the rosy female symbol that had made it's presence known as part of her cutie mark.

What was interesting about it...

Was that they were intertwined with each other, forming a symbol that Cyrus has seen many times during his teenager days.

_**'Holy...shit...'**_

_**'Her true job...is to be...'**_

_**'A prostitute.'**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Here's something that I was working on to compensate for the hiatus of 'To Thaw My Cold Heart', so this will be it's replacement for a while!**

**If you didn't get what I meant with the male symbol and the female symbol. I was speaking of the 'sex' symbol, where the male symbol (the blue circle with an arrow jutting out on it's top right) is connected with the female symbol (which is a pink circle with a small + on the bottom of it).**

**I hope you like this introduction to the story, I spent quite a while proofreading and such, but comment if I made some mistakes. I can't be a perfect writer and proof-reader at the same time :S**


	2. Whorses Aren't Ideal Roommates

Cyrus stared at the whorse in his tub, slackjawed.

It's impossible to have such a job like this...right? Yet all the evidence it needed was already in front of his eyes. Her cutie mark was the symbol for sex, what else would it mean?

The mare stared at him, expressionless as always. She swayed her hips in an alluring manner as she gave a half-lidded gaze upon the dumbstruck human. The sudden revelation about her identity had no affect on her, for she's seen it all before.

She didn't care if she worked as a prostitute. It was her job, the job that her cutie mark told her to do, it was her ambitions and life goal. She had no say in what her destiny formed into.

She is a whorse, that's her job in the society of ponyville.

A whorse who makes a stallion's day by being rutted by him.

A whorse who's heat cycle benefitted her, rather than causing her pain and suffering of the fears of pregnancy.

"What are you waiting for? Get in the tub you sexy creature." Her tone abruptly changed, it's sound becoming entirely different to the bland mare that voiced it. She continued her provocative posing, swaying her marehood in Cyrus's face as he tries to comprehend what is happening for the second time.

"U-uhh...umm..." Cyrus reached for the loofah and soap which were conveniently placed under the sink. "Not yet...we'll do **that** later. For now, just enjoy the bath... ...?"

"Call me your slave." She replied.

Cyrus winced at her words. Such vulgar language has never entered his ears in such a short time. He may have been the hormonal teenager in his younger years, but never has he seen an actual female speak like that to him in real life, ever. It may have been the fact that he was rather more interested in women that wouldn't judge him and just live on a screen, as opposed to a shallow woman who would belittle the gamer-like body that he has.

Hell, he's 21 and still a virgin. If that can't crush the self-esteem of a college/university student, then what will?

The mare in his tub, of course. She knows how to have sex, she's probably an expert on it. She could easily humiliate him, humiliate his size.

She is the shallow woman that Cyrus has always feared.

Yet, he is braving himself to clean her, granting permission to touch her luscious body.

A few minutes have been spent filling the tub with steamy water, and Cyrus was starting to scrub the mare clean when a knock on the door arrived.

**"HEY! YOU'RE NOT HAVING SEX ARE YA? I BATHE IN THERE!"** Came the voice of the griffon roommate.

"No." Cyrus simply replied as he faced her once more, loofah ready and lathered with body soap to scrub the defilement on her precious coat.

He gave the utmost care for her wellbeing as his loofah collided with her body. His strokes were gentle and slow, carefully wiping off the grime and slime as her coat brightened with relief. His vacant hand coated itself in shampoo as it dove into her teal mane. He caressed her scalp as his fingers rubbed the coarse hair, catching lumps of dried semen along the way.

The mare simply held her ground as he cleaned her lovingly, her stoic muzzle saw his as she stared at the strange creature. She saw the softness in his eyes, the slight frown on his lips, the brown spiky hair that surrounded his ears and clouded his vision as he cleaned her.

She didn't know why he was doing this. She didn't know why he has taken so lo long without pinning her to the ground and rutting her there and then. She only saw him as a customer, and a customer no less.

A customer that was wasting her valuable time.

"May you please hurry thi-**ah!**" Her demand fell short as his loofah made contact with her cutie mark, applying a modest amount of pressure upon it. Tingles of pleasure radiated from her flank as Cyrus began to create circular motions on her second favorite place. She pursed her lips as she contained the moans of approval that would only encourage him to pleasure her even further.

Cyrus, meanwhile, was oblivious to the situation as he absentmindedly loofah'd the mare. His thoughts wandered away, discussing on what to do after this bath.

_'Oh god, oh god, OH GOD! I'm grooming her for sex! This is so sick and twisted!'_

_**'Calm down dumbass, you can always opt to not have sex, after all.'**_

_'Then what's the point of bringing her here? She's going to get angry if I don't get 'jiggy' with her!'_

_**'I'm sure that she'll accept your hospitality at least this once. After all, she HAS been living inside that terrible excuse of a home for god knows how long.'**_

_'I hope you're right...'_

After a total of 20 minutes of agonizing pleasure for the mare who was erotically cleaned by the human, her pleas were answered as he finished up on cleaning her, showering the soap off her body with the shower head.

Somehow, she felt...better.

It's as if the week-long stains that her coat harbored had some effect on her health. She physically felt more smoother, her sense of touch got much stronger as her hooves slipped along the smooth tub. Her mane felt refreshed and airy as the minty shampoo was cleaned off. No longer was it frazzled, no, it was back to it's original, smooth state.

Her privates definitely felt more sensitive too, after the constant pleasure that her customer put her through.

Cyrus grabbed a cream towel which was hanging from the door, wrapping the mare completely as he rubbed the moisture from her coat. He lifted her once more as the towel covered her like a second skin.

"I assume that my services come to play after this?" She questioned him.

"Y-yes." Cyrus lied.

Well, he didn't lie completely, he was going to pay her for her services, but his mind opted to make her do something less lewd.

He slowly reached the door, carefully treading past the steam that had made it's appearance known during Cyrus's pseudo bath-shower. One of his hands reached for the door knob and turned it, gently pulling on the door as the wave of steam gushed out of the bathroom.

To his surprise, he saw Gilda sitting on her haunches, facing the door that had opened as the wave of steam crashed on her being.

Her stern face and narrow eyes glared at the mare in Cyrus's arms.

"Did you..do it?" She spoke. Her tone was silent, but dripping with venom.

"Again, no." Cyrus replied.

Gilda sighed in relief before walking away from them, muttering all the while. Cyrus can only sympathize with her, what with her having to deal with another being that required his attention.

Cyrus carried the mare in his arms to his bedroom. He contemplated on just leaving her there to sleep and recuperate for a while, but something tells him that she's not going to accept that. She's probably expecting him to have his way with her once they are in the bedroom.

"Are my services coming to play once we arrive at your bedroom?" She asked.

"Mhm." Cyrus nodded.

"Very well."

Cyrus kicked open the door, he was greeted by the time from the clock that hung from the walls in front of him.

10:43

_'Shhhhhhit...I'm late for work by 2 and a half hours...'_ Cyrus hissed at the thought.

But it didn't matter to him right now, for he had a mare to take care of. Besides, he could always go to the Apple's acres and help them out over there, since there is always an apple tree that needs bucking and apple baskets to carry (which Cyrus did the latter of). Earning money was the last thing on his mind as he set down the mare on his human-sized bed.

The mare laid herself on her back as she spreaded her legs, revealing the puffy marehood that Cyrus saw earlier- which was now cleaned and moist.

"Well? what are you planning to do with me you lusty beast?" She turned on her charm once more, which obviously had no effect on the human that stood before her. Cyrus simply stood over her and closed her legs once more. His ruby eyes stared at hers as his face remained as neutral as it could be.

"When did you go to sleep?" Cyrus simply asked.

"Whorses don't get sleep, my dear. They have to please the stallions who arrive at night." She said as she tried to open her legs once more.

_'She's been up all night...she probably takes naps before the next stallion arrives...'_ Cyrus thought.

Cyrus dragged the mare's pristine body across the bed, placing her on his pillow. He then reached for the small mahogany night stand beside him and the bed, where he pulls out one of the drawers. He takes out a large sack of bits, they jingle as he struggles to keep them suspended in the air.

Thankfully, for him, it only contained 1/4 of his entire savings, the rest of which were hidden and guarded well in Gilda's room, due to her strange obsession for the gold coloring on the bits.

"I'll pay you 15 bits for every hour you spend sleeping. You need your rest." Cyrus replied.

The whorse stared incredulously at the human, confused by his request.

"You'll pay me, to just sleep?" She narrowed her eyes, suspicious at his proposal.

"I don't need to to...erhm...**rut** you unwillingly. All I ask is for you to take a rest from your job." He muttered. "Don't take it the wrong way, you are quite an alluring mare, if I say so, but I'm not sure if you're going to enjoy taking another rut when you've been doing it all night, from what you have said."

She stared at him, unable to make words as a small blush briefly scored on her cheeks. Her ears slightly folded down, as her eyes looked away from him.

"I guess, that only seems logical." She replied.

Cyrus smiled, having forced her to accept his 'strange' terms. He gave her 15 bits immediately, placing it inside her own bit sack (which she levitated around her at all times...even in the bathroom). He climbed in the bed, exhausted from the sudden activities he went through with this mare.

_'I guess I can take a day off...It wouldn't hurt anyway.'_

He placed himself beside the mare as she turned towards him. A look of uncertainty was plastered all over her face as she stared at the abstinent human.

"We...aren't going to rut?" She asked. Cyrus shook his head in response. He stared at her as the window from his bedroom cast it's rays over them, it's warmth soothing them. Cyrus placed his hand right above her mane, waiting for her permission to touch it. She noticed the action and allowed access to it, allowing him to feel her mane. A small blush made itself evident as he gilded through her mane.

"May I ask for your name?" He said.

"Call me your sla-"

"No. Your real name." Cyrus cut her off as he tried to delve deeper into the mystery that was this mare.

"..."

Cyrus waited patiently for her answer.

"Nire." She said.

**(phonetically: Neer)**

"Well...hello Nire, I'm asking for your services."

"What they may be?"

"I ask for you to sleep with me, casually, and I'll pay you in return."

Nire smiled as she nodded. She scooted closer to Cyrus,curling her body into a ball as she faced away from him, her back touching his chest. Cyrus brought the hand that was caressing her mane and placed it on her belly, rubbing it ever so gently. He planted his face into her mane, sniffing the minty scent that he put on it.

It may not mean much to Nire, but this...

This made him happy.

It filled the hole inside him that he desperately tried to fill. It's as if her company could make him even happier than he could ever be in this world.

But...

He had his doubts. He knows that the mare in his embrace does not reciprocate the same feelings. To her, he's just another customer, another customer who can provide her with money that she needed. But it didn't matter to Cyrus, if money is all it takes to keep her around him, then he's just going to have to work harder at his jobs.

"Take a good rest, Nire." Cyrus whispered.

"I will with you around, my dear customer." Nire replied, whispering the last part.

Cyrus woke up to the sound of Gilda screaming in his ears.

**"-OU IDIOT! WAKE UP!"**

He snapped his eyes open, to be greeted with his griffon roommate glaring at him, steam expelling from her head. Strangely, the mare in his arms mere hours ago had disappeared.

**"ARE YOU UP?"** She barked.

"Uhhh...what's with the yelling Gilda?" Cyrus groaned as he rubbed his head.

"Why? am I yelling? WHY? I'm yelling **BECAUSE THAT WHORSE IS NOWHERE TO BE SEEN!**"

Cyrus immediately perked up, the sudden realization of the mare's disappearance hit him, and it hit him hard. Cyrus sat upright as he faced Gilda, who was beside his bed, next to his night stand.

"She left without me noticing and she took the bag of bits on your counter!" Gilda pointed to the place where his 85 bits should have been, only for it to be replaced with thin air.

The window that was shining it's rays over Cyrus was now conveniently open as it blew a warm wind though the room.

_'Oh...'_

_'Right...I forgot..'_

_'She's a prostitute...'_

He let his guard down, and she left with 1/4 of his entire savings. All the happy feelings washed away in an instant as reality slaps Cyrus in the face. He was easily deceived by a mare who has probably done this a hundred times, a mare who has no feelings for stallions and the like.

She probably lied about her name too.

Cyrus dives deep into his pillows once more, his depression slowly rising as the hole that was filled inside him leaked out quickly.

_'I Should have known better...'_

_'After all...I'm just another wealthy customer to her...'_


	3. Arguments

I ran.

I ran as fast as I could.

Like I always do.

My regrets were barely existent, I feel pity for the fool as I levitate the large bag of bits that he revealed whilst I carried my own.

I've been doing this so many times that the adrenaline rush that it gives me has disappeared altogether. I know that I won't get harmed, I'm a unicorn after all. I'd never let someone get close to my horn because of obvious reasons, because without it, I wouldn't have been able to escape all the situations that required me to use it. Both good and bad.

This is nothing new to me, he just saw me for my body and my services, and for that, I tried my best to use my amnesia spell at him, so that he might discover me once more, like every stallion does after each rut. Win-win situation if you ask me.

Then again...

We didn't really do anything, at all.

If anything, the only part where we touched each other is when he cleaned me...

No matter, he's only doing that so that I see him as a good person, only for him to strike once my guards are down. I've been through that once, and I'm not going to go through that again.

My teal mane flowed freely as I trotted to the outskirts of ponyville, catching the eye of some curious ponies, whom I used a temporary amnesia spell upon them to forget the last few seconds on.

I have to say, never before have I felt my body touch the afternoon air in such a way. I could feel every current as I tore past them, delving between the hairs inside my coat, tingling my body as I feel the chill in my own bones. What has that creature done to me? was this part of his plan to seduce me? to ambush me while we slept and pleasure me greatly due to my own body feeling so sensitive?

You sly being. If only I stayed longer for your plan to take action. Oh well, you'll have a second chance once you meet me again at my home.

After all, every customer I've had wants more...whether they like it or not.

All thanks to the great and powerful seductress.

Erin.

An unwanted result of a mare attacking a stallion whilst in heat.

* * *

><p>A cyan mare sauntered through the skies, her technicolor mane gently flowing as she tried to find something to occupy her time. Her eyes briefly caught a glimpse of a lilac-coated mare with a teal mane.<p>

_'Heh, Twilight's gone through another magic spell? I guess she wanted to dye her hair something other than that purple-pink streak!' _She thought.

"Hey! Twilight!" She screamed from the sky. The cyan mare waved her hoof about to attract her attention, to no avail. Strangely, the 'Twilight' she spoke to did not respond at her greeting.

The technicolored pegasus began to trail the lavander pony in suspicion as she passed straight by her 'home', and into the outskirts of ponyville. The pegasus could make out two floating pouches beside the mare as she trotted past everyone on the floor.

_'Hmm...is she paying Zecora a visit? Oh well, might as well surprise her by following her there and finding out whatever that crazy bookworm is doing.'_ She thought as she soared a little higher in the sky, taking advantage of the clouds that her weather team was meant to clean up a few hours ago-which was actually her job until she found 'Twilight'.

* * *

><p>I face the decrepit door of my decrepit home once more.<p>

The stench of alluring juices fills my nostrils as my muzzle entered my humble abode. No matter how much I felt ashamed of myself for being such a whorse, I could never fully admit that I hated being one.

After all, my cutie mark is there for a reason.

I trotted up the stairs, taking care from the rickety wood that had eroded or splintered from age. This may be a terrible excuse of a home, but it's where I lived in my entire life, and what better way to have a roof over your head with the home your parents left you in?

I open the doors to my office; my room; my place of rest as as the sun teeters over the edge of the sky, illuminating my cum-soaked bed from the open window.

I place my newly earned bits onto the small counter, savoring the sound of bits jingling about as I placed the down. My face contorted out a smile, content with such a profit in such a long time. I'm definitely going to last quite a while with this profit, though I know that it will all be gone quickly once I use it all up for alcohol.

That reminds me, I need to find Berry Punch once more, maybe even go out drinking with her, I've not been socialising lately, so this is a great opportunity. After our 'night out' we'll probably end up in some alley puking or rutting stallions who are as intoxicated as us, maybe even both if my conscience is shut down by my inebriation.

I slip into the covers slowly, feeling the damp spots inside as I slide through them. My soft coat is soon tarnished the moment I stepped in there, but that's of no matter, I was going to get dirty one way or another. However, I will miss that sensitive feeling as more substances substitute the hairs on my coat, I guess I have that bipedal creature to thank for for making me feel like this.

My head lands onto my pre-placed pillow as my hind-legs widen, assuming the position. A barrier of my magic surrounds the sack of bits on the counter as I began to rest for the 3rd time today. My eyes close, encasing me in a black void as I awaited for one last customer to arrive.

As soon as I mention it, I hear the creaking of the door behind me.

"Well, that was quick." I muttered on the pillow as the side of my muzzle hugged it.

"You know the prices, I hope."

No answer.

"Do I have to tell you again? Fine, 20 bits for a hoof or a blow job, 50 for pussy rutting and 100 for anal. Also, I charge an extra 50 bits for each time you cum inside. Geddit?" I groaned.

Still no answer.

Hmm...that whoever this is seems suspicious, or I may be just speaking to the wind, which would be the reason for the door creaking. My uncovered eye peeks open as my head looks back half-heartedly.

Oh, there is a pony there.

It's just not a stallion.

* * *

><p>Cyrus rubbed his head lightly as his hearing rang, drowning out Gilda's screams of fury as he slowly recovered. Anger and sadness mixed together inside his mind, tearing him in two. He felt sad that she left so coldly in his embrace, and anger welled up inside him as he suddenly realizes that Nire stole pretty much a quarter of his entire savings without so much as a 'thank you' for her services, not that she did any of them anyway.<p>

_'Fuuu...damn headache...you're only making things worse...'_ Cyrus thought as his mind swam.

The pain slowly but surely subsided as he regained his surroundings. Gilda was still screaming her beak off as her angry ranting became louder and louder for Cyrus to hear.

**"-AND WHEN I GET HER, I'LL BUCKING SPLIT OPEN THAT HEAD OF HERS AND I'LL TAKE A SH-"**

"Enough! My head hurts already, and I don't need you making it worse." Cyrus snapped.

Gilda recoiled in shock as she heard her roommate speak once more, and in a harsh tone no less. She faced the wooden floor as she immediately halted her screams, imagining ways on how to punish the whorse.

"None of this would have happened if you didn't bring her over." She hissed through her beak.

"What was I supposed to do? Leave her in that terrible excuse for a home? No! I was raised better than that."

"That's still no reason for you to bathe he-"

"She's a fucking prostitute, Gilda! Have some decency for her! I'm not going to treat her differently just because she ruts stallions for a living!"

"Well then why bother helping her? She's a whorse destined for sex, a dweeb like you shouldn't interfere with her destiny like that! **SHE'S MEANT TO BE LIKE THAT FOR A REASON! JUST LEAVE HER!"**

Cyrus winced at her response.

But soon after he did so, his eyes glared at Gilda's piercing her soul with ethereal spears.

**"You, of all people, shouldn't be saying those things."** His tone changed quickly, turning from frustration to pure hatred. Gilda, unwaivered by his words, prepared a rebuttal.

"Yes I can! Because I'm Gi-"

"You're just a Griffon who was kicked out of her parent's home. What would you have been if I didn't see you begging on the streets of ponyville after Rainbow Dash, your only friend, ditched you because she saw how much of a bitch you are?" Cyrus snarled, his eyes burned as a strange liquid welled up inside his eyes.

"What would you have been if I left you there, crying on the side of the road? I'm sure that no other pony would take you in, after all you've done so far." Cyrus kept his gaze upon Gilda, watching her features slowly melt as she began to do something that she hasn't done every since that day they met.

She began to cry.

**"I gave you a goddamn home, for christ's sake! Are you willing to be an absolute hypocrite just because you don't want me helping others like I've done with you? You don't know what will happen, neither of us do! Nire might be your best friend and you might not even know it, all because you can't act nice for once! So please, have some fucking pity for that whorse!"**

Gilda looked at Cyrus as tears matted her fur. Her amber eyes were bloodshot as she kept her beak shut, taking in all of Cyrus's words.

After Cyrus had finished lecturing Gilda, he slumped his body over the side of the bed, in front of the frozen griffon. His legs spread out over the floor as his bottom sat uncomfortably. He sighed deeply as he stared at the ceiling, then back at Gilda. She wasn't in a better condition as he could see her averting his soft gaze, tears streaming down her eyes.

He felt sorry for her, sorry that he had to bring such painful memories once more. But it had to be done, for she was a stubborn one. He hated to cause harm to any pony, to a dis-owned griffon no less. Pity overflooded his emotions as he kept observing the sniffling mess that was Gilda. She looked so out of character to everypony else, but Cyrus was the only one to recognize that any creature, no matter how selfish or evil they are, has a limit to how much their self-esteem can take.

Cyrus slowly reached out to her, holding the sides of her head as he rubbed her soft cheeks. Their eyes met, both red and veiny as they spoke with no words. He dragged her head to his chest, her body willingly allowing itself to be handled in his care. Gilda's claws wrapped behind Cyrus's neck as her wings did the same with his back. Her chestnut body rested itself alongside Cyrus's own, her body heat mixing with his.

Cyrus petted her back as she softly cried in his embrace, staining his shoulder and neck with her salty tears.

"Sorry...for bringing it up again..."

Gilda gave no response as she continued to cry on his shoulder.

"Let's take a rest for today, we've done nothing at all and it's already afternoon. Wanna stay in for the day?"

***sniffle***

_"Yeah...I'd like that."_

* * *

><p><strong>And to end the scene there, I ask of you to listen to [Two Thirds - Daydreamer], for maximum feels.<strong>_  
><em>

**Cya on the next chapter.**

**Bai**


	4. Lost And Found

Seconds,

Minutes,

Hours,

It all didn't matter. Time was of no relevance for the two as they sit in Cyrus' room. The amber sun's rays shine through the window, revealing specks of dust that had not been seen before. The wind quickly entered the room, replacing the used air as it roamed inside. Cyrus continued to hold on to Gilda, certain that she still needed his comfort. The female griffon leaned onto him softly, no words or noise dared to make its presence inside the room, only the whistling wind could have such permission.

"Hey, you done crying?" Cyrus whispered.

Gilda shook her head, prodding and rubbing her beak onto his chest.

"Alright, tell me when." He replied. Gilda could only reply with a nod as she unintentionally pokes Cyrus again as she does so.

Cyrus rose to his feet, gently cradling her in his arms as she held on with her wings. He places his right hand and holds her hind legs with it, whilst his left hand takes hold of her back, patting and rubbing it to reassure the griffon. Gilda 's front claws grip his sides as her beak is pressed sideways onto his chest, her wings remained in place, still forming a feathery cocoon around Cyrus and herself.

He sat down on the bed, his bottom sighing with relief as it meets a soft surface, rather than the sturdy wooden floor, which has caused multiple accounts of splinters when Gilda used to slide onto them when Cyrus occasionally polished the floors. Cyrus falls back into the bed, his back meeting the covers with a soft thud. He releases his hold on Gilda as she straightens herself on him once more. The small griffon rests on Cyrus, her soft underbelly sitting on top of Cyrus' own, two warmths colliding as they make contact. Her legs lay themselves beside his hips as she plants her beak inside nook of his shoulder. Cyrus rubs her head, eliciting coo's from Gilda.

"Sleep?"

"Yeah, sleep."

"Alright then."

* * *

><p>"Uh...Twi, watcha doin'?"<p>

I huff at the cyan mare with what appears to be a mane of all the colours of the rainbow. I push myself off the bed and face her, keeping a stoic face as always. If she has no business with what I do, then I may as well use a short-distance teleport spell upon this mare, preferably along with an amnesia spell. Her face says it all: utter confusion, not a single trace of lust in that muzzle of hers. However, I might as well ask if she still wants to do it, since there's no harm done in just asking, right?

"Do you **know** who I am?" I spoke in a regal manner.

"Uhh..You don't sound like Twilight, maybe I should go and leave you to do your thing." She puts up a sheepish smile as she rubs her head with her hoof. My face remains in the same status as I watched her slowly back away from the room, still retaining that smile. As soon as her face disappears from view I could her a small yelp, coupled with a series of what I could decipher as: someone tumbling down the stairs. I could hear her swears as her voice slowly loses volume, which is replaced with the sound of flapping.

I sigh as I sit on my bed, staring at the large sack of bits that I just recently received. Whoever that strange non-pony was, he was the first to treat me that way...not that I cared, or anything. On the other hand, it was definitely the most relaxing experience that I had ever gotten throughout the years, if anything, I could even say that it was better than relieving my estrus cycle, but I won't say that, since the audience who hears those words would just call me a whorse.

Yeah...a whorse. If only they knew that I was truly what they were calling me, would they have a change of heart? No, that's the answer. They'd just treat me worse than before. The only ponies that would ever vouch for me would be the stallions, for obvious reasons.

Why am I even thinking of things like this? It's not like anything would ever change, not while my cutie mark remains on my flank.

But I don't have to worry about that for a while.

I've got enough money to keep me from doing my job for quite a while, all I have to do is to not get too drunk with Berry punch and not let any thief, or any other pony besides Berry, to steal my bit pouch. Leaving the rest of my bits in the house is no option, since there is still a chance that some bumbling idiot might stumble across this house, looking for me, which is very common. But, for now, I'll just rest for today. It's already past noon and I feel too tired to do anything else today. Dinner can be bought later, I don't really feel that hungry, since I've already have a few snacks from the stallions today.

I tuck myself inside my bed, delving deep inside the dirty covers. I slide across damp spots as I make myself comfortable on my bed, each wet feeling that passes makes me cringe inside, shaming myself for sleeping where I work. If I hadn't been cleaned by that creature, I wouldn't have felt these things...things that I would have never noticed if my body wasn't so sensitive from the cleansing.

It makes me think, think on all that I've done so far. I have time to think, don't I? I'm not expecting anyone else to come here anyway, and even if they do, I could easily remove them from the premises. The rest of the day was reserved for me, and me only. My forelegs dig deep under the pillow as I sink my face into it, breathing in the odors of the past.

***sigh***

What am I doing with my life?

* * *

><p>Cyrus put his keys inside his pocket as he silently took out another jacket for him to wear. Gilda was near him, sleeping soundly on his bed as her human pillow got himself dressed to go outside. He felt torn between his emotions, one side of him wanted to find this 'Nire' and confront her, whilst the other wanted to stay by Gilda's side, comforting her rage and accepting the situation.<p>

He feels angry about Nire, yet a small part of him pities her for what she has to do in her everyday life. Shouting at her won't do any good, and blackmailing her would be something that she's experienced many times before. It felt as though he could do nothing to punish for what she has done to him. If anything, living her life as it is would be enough for a punishment, for she is a whorse after all.

He closes the door to his bedroom, making sure to not make any noise as he walks out of the house. The falling sun hits his eyes as he gets out. Near his vicinity he sees ponies of all colours casually walking to their destinations. The cool air travels through Cyrus' clothes, blowing away any odors from his being for mere moments. Cyrus stares forward, visualizing the only place that Nire could be.

With a nod and a harrumph, Cyrus begins his search for the whorse thief.

* * *

><p>It's ironic that this is the life I wanted, yet I don't feel any happier than before. I got my cutie mark for a reason, and I respect it like everypony else does with their own marks. I know that everyone has their life jobs, and I have mine too. Some were made to be royalty, whilst others were made to sweep rubbish off the streets.<p>

And then there's me.

The lowest kind.

The kind that work underneath the happy disguise of ponyville.

The kind that cater to one's darkest desires...both to ponies in a marital status and to those in heat.

I'm just a small pawn in this large chess board. I can be easily disposed of and others will take in my place, it's just how the lives of ponies like mine work.

I'll probably keep doing this until my body has aged beyond appeal, and by then I'll have no more source of income unless I somehow work for others without them seeing my cutie mark. It's a rather sad life, but I don't care, because by then...I'll have saved up enough to get myself a nice mansion or just a simple apartment...and...get some co-workers to come over so we can chat...and...I'll finally be happy from then on...yeah...

I should keep telling myself that...because I know it'll happen if I work hard enough. I'm making progress on it too, if that large bag of bits on my counter serves as evidence.

I close my eyes, taking rest for the afternoon. My mind slowly drifts away to the dream world, a place where I can fantasize more on my ambitions, a place where I can feel safe. My coat and mane are probably beyond from 'pristine', now that I've entered such a disgusting bed, but it was just a little plus from that strange customer, the bag of bits that I've acquired is what I'm more pleased about.

The room dims as the falling sun goes below my window, darkness creeps up on me, waiting to surround me before I set off into the dream world.

Goodnight...Erin Featherspe-

_**Creaaak**_

...

Well, looks like we have an intruder over here...

I can't be bothered to get out of this bed once I've already made myself comfortable. I lie on my side, facing the door as I wait for the intruder to enter. My face contorts back to its stoic state as I prepare the magic in my horn to dispose of the pony that enters. I wait patiently, hearing the soft hits of the pony's hooves on the rickety stairs. My lilac horn glows brightly, primed and ready to cast the amnesia spell.

The rotting door slowly opens, its creaks were the only sounds that could be heard inside the home. A white, fleshy limb grabs the side of it, five small appendages protrude from it as the limb pushes the door open.

Whatever it is, it certainly isn't a stallion.

No...not a stallion...but a rather...familiar being...

* * *

><p>Cyrus peeks inside, hoping that his target would be here. His sight catches a lump on the bed the more he swings open the door. Surely enough, the familiar stench of intercourse fills his nose, but it seems more diluted than last time and he can smell a hint of shampoo within the odor. Once the door is fully pushed open, he freezes and watches Nire's horn glow brightly as she pokerfaces at the frightened human.<p>

"N-Nire?" Cyrus stutters. Nire gives no response, though her horn slowly dims, as though he thinks that she sees him as no threat.

...

...

...

"Leave." Nire responds after a period of silence.

Cyrus' face scrunches in disapproval.

"Leave."

Cyrus' shakes his head, keeping his stance strong, with some slight trembling from his legs/hands.

"Leave now or I'll wipe you from existence."

Cyrus' eyes widen in fear, but still he keeps his will strong and defies her orders. His mouth opens, giving a response to her empty threats.

"You can go ahead and wipe me from existence...I don't have any magic...or any wings...or even the strength of earth ponies like Applejack...but...but..."

_"I...I __**won't**__ let you sleep in a place like this!"_ He shouts.

Nire, flinches at his words, but does her best to cover up the accident, choosing to sit upright mere microseconds after flinching.

"You can't make me, you'll **NEVER** make me. You're not the first to lure me into their homes! To take advantage of my specialty!" Nire hissed. Her eyes glared at Cyrus as her horn glows bright again, this time, with a harsher, crimson light. Cyrus steps back as the light nearly blinds him, his hand covered his eyes as the other reaches out to Nire.

"I promise that I won't ever take advantage of you." Cyrus spoke through the hum of magic that flowed through Nire's charge horn.

**"WHAT'S STOPPING YOU FROM BREAKING IT THE MOMENT I PUT MY TRUST TO YOU?!"** Nire screamed.

_reach out to her..._

**"I know your kind! They're just lusty loners that need love, even for a short while!"**

_treat her right..._

**Do you really think that I'll fall for your trap like I've done so many times in the past?**

_be the one to change her, Cyrus..._

**I'll never trust you! Never! Never! Never! Never!**

_even if it kills you..._

The light intensifies, glowing to a grim red, showing Nire's hatred.

Cyrus, with mere moments to react, lunged straight to the upright Nire, hugging her neck as he shouts with all his might to make himself heard within the booming noise of Nire's spell charging up.

**"I'll never forgive a mare who rejects help!"**

_He called me...a mare..._

**BOOM**

An intense flash of light fills the room, blinding both Nire and Cyrus. She feels a strong release as Cyrus pulled away his grip from her, following a thud soon after. Mere seconds pass as the light fades, letting the suns's amber rays soon fill in the room as the substitute. Light pants are heard from Nire as she lies on the bed, scrambled and with the dirty duvet blown away on the ground due to the force emanated from her stun spell.

She slowly opens her eyes, which seemed to sting, oddly enough. She finds her intruder on the floor, his back leaning against the wall beside the door. His brunette hair lay as frazzled as ever, yet with a a small cluster of his fringe in colored in strange, lilac. Steams of smoke lift from his head, leaving behind small sounds of sizzling as his face stared at the floor lifelessly. Fortunately, his chest still lifted and descended, showing signs of life after such a spell.

Nire rushed to his side, panic and fear coursed her mind, scared that she might have killed him. She remembers his pet griffon, and imagines how much of a pain she would be if she found out if he was dead. Nire nudged his head, inspecting his status.

"...Hey...you dead?..." She whispered.

She was given a reply as Cyrus' hand moved slightly.

It lifted itself slowly, holding the cheek of her muzzle and rubbing it gently.

"I...won't die yet...not until I've _***wheeze***_ earned your trust..heh..." Cyrus' lifeless head spoke.

Nire's eyes started to sting once more as he continues to rub her cheek. She felt damp, cold lines vertically forming under her eyes. Cyrus' hand happens to brush against one of those lines and begins to spread it across the side of her muzzle as he continues to rub her.

"Heh...don't cry..."

"Do that later...when you're safe and sound back at home..." Cyrus whispered.

_**Home...I've heard that before...but if this weakling is willing to kill himself for me...then I guess it won't hurt to try once more...**_

"That is... if you still want to come...?" He asked Nire.

...

...

...

...

"Alright."

* * *

><p><strong>I was going to tell you to listen to Ed sheeran's official video of 'Give me love', so that you could imagine the afterscene of this chapter, where Cyrus slowly walks home with Erin in his arms as the sun sets.<strong>

**Seriously, hearing that song whilst imagining that...is quite powerful, well, to me atleast.**

**But I'll leave it to you to do actually do it or not. **

**You don't have to do it, it's just a little 'bonus scene' that requires your input into it, since I can't for the life of me put down the amount of emotion in that simple scene as the song plays :S**

**Until then, Gubaiiii**

...

...

_*add hint about possible double update on wednesday*_

_*add hint about the continuation of: To Thaw a Cold Heart, in the extremely near future, which is tomorrow*_

_*add hint about possible new story [NarutoxFemKurama]*_


End file.
